An Overwatch Christmas Story
by LaneUzumaki
Summary: (AnaxReinhardt) Ana returns to Egypt to celebrate Christmas with a little Fareeha, but everything goes wrong. Leaving Ana hating herself as a mother.


_Merry Xmas everyone! I apologise in not updating in a long time. The last three months have flown by, me and my fiancée have moved in together, I've been working full time. So my writing has suffered a little. So here is my latest story._

 _I apologise for spelling mistakes, I've been working nights and had no sleep._

 _Now please enjoy!_

 _A Christmas Fanfic for Kimmi, Katie and Ceri :)_

 **An Overwatch Christmas Story:**

Ana felt like she was going to cry, the day before Christmas she was ready to just get home and spend time with her daughter, give her the best Christmas she could possibly do. Christmas Eve was all she had been thinking about since she went away on tour with Overwatch, she had missed her daughter so much and wanted to give her the best Christmas possible. But arriving home to collect her daughter from the boarding school where she stayed, Ana found out she was behind in payments. It was a large blow for the sniper she had no idea how she was going to afford Christmas. She knew back at home she had no food in the home she had with her daughter. The outstanding payment left her with next to nothing. And food would be of course the only thing that she would have to get with what little she had left. It was horrible, but Ana couldn't let it upset her. She would just have to try and not let Fareeha get to upset.

Standing in the boarding school office the women stood completely in her overwatch uniform, she hadn't even gone home to change, she was just excited to see her daughter, she still was but now she worried about ruining what little time she had this week with her daughter by disappointing her. When the four year old Fareeha walked into the room, the women beamed and knelt down, hugging her excited little daughter close. "My precious Fareeha.." Ana said hugging her daughter close as she picked her up and held her close.

"Mama! Mama!" The little girl beamed as she held onto her mum with such excitement, her legs kicking as her mother lifted her.

"Let's get home and decorate the house together.." Ana said to her daughter, a sickening feeling in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was behind in payments to the boarding school.

Arriving home to the dusty old house, it was hot inside as Ana unlocked the door and the two entered, little Fareeha was excited to just be back home for a few days. Ana couldn't believe how hot it was inside the house, checking over why the air condition hadn't been working the Overwatch Agent realised that the complete power had been shut off. More money she suddenly needed to find that she knew she didn't have. Living in Egypt the last thing anyone wanted to be was with out the air con working, the house was like an oven. Ana was just feeling worse and worse, what little things she had kept in the freezer for food for emergencies had all gone to waste, opening it was a mistake, it stunk. Rubbing her temples the Egyptian women didn't know what to do. She only had one choice, message Fareeha's father and see if he could help. Though she didn't want to. The Canadian army man never wanted children, he paid for Fareeha's food at the boarding school and for trips. He had to help now, he did no more, never a birthday card or a Christmas card. He needed to help now. Ana found her phone and rang his number, but it was a dead end. The phone was either disconnected or switched off. It summed up Ana's days completely.

Using her Overwatch mission credit card, she used it against the rules. But she had no choice. She call out an engineer and after an hour wait the engineer arrived and fixed the power. Ana knew she was going to be in massive trouble for doing it, but she couldn't not, she needed power in the house. Once the air condition was on and the power was back, she and Fareeha began to put together the small Christmas tree they'd had the year before, but that didn't bother her young daughter, she was just happy to be home with her mum. Fareeha handed her mother a single decoration each time, before the small box was left and all they had left inside was the small angel that went on the tree. Ana picked up her daughter so she could put the angel on the tree, once she had she beamed and hugged her mum tightly, excited for the day ahead.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon and evening together, Ana loving every second of it. But inside she was riddled with guilt. She wanted her daughter to have a fantastic day but with no money for gifts it was completely out the question. She felt like hell but she didn't know what she could do, she would just have to try and wing it. It wasn't in her nature to not be prepared but she had no choice what to do now, she had to just apologise and think of what to say in the morning.

That night once Ana had got Fareeha all tucked up in bed. The women moved downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, she needed to talk to someone, anyone. The only person she could turn to and talk to was the man she worked with. The man she had always loved but being work partners it would never of worked out. Reinhardt was always there for her, without fail. But he had gone home to Germany for the holidays. But she knew he would listen. He always did. Nearly an hour of crying and telling him how much she had failed her daughter, all he could do was advise her on what to do. He told her to apologise to Fareeha and tell her that Santa was running late and he would send her money the day after tomorrow so she could get her daughter something the day after Christmas. Reinhardt was a little upset that she hadn't called him earlier but it was to late for him to do much now, but he hated how upset Ana was. He knew she would never get behind on her bills intentionally. But he couldn't stand by and let Fareeha suffer, he didn't want her to not believe in Santa, a four year old had to believe. But what could he do in Germany? Nothing. And that hurt him as well, he loved Ana and would anything for the women and for her daughter.

Christmas Eve night Ana went to bed so upset, she ended up crying herself to sleep.

Like any child on Christmas morning, Fareeha was no acceptation, she was up bright and early and in to wake up her mother, Ana felt like complete hell. She knew she had to lie to her four year old daughter and she didn't want too, but she had no choice. She got up and moved downstairs and she watched as the excitement drain from her daughters face. Ana felt like she had completely failed as a mother, she had no food in the fridge, no presents under the tree. She was lucky that she had a few cans of beans in the kitchen last night but today was going to be a battle and she knew that. "Oh Pharah, my beautiful darling Pharah, Santa must had a busy night, he mustn't had realised we was home. Or he was extra busy and missed us by accidents..." She hugged her daughter tightly, feeling like she was the worse mother in the world. Watching her daughter so upset, all she could was hate herself.

As Ana held her daughter she heard a loud echoing sound from outside, a sound she knew all to well. It was a helicopter. She wounded if there had been an attack or something, helicopters never got to close to this outside parts of Egypt. However as she moved to look out the window by the front door she felt tears appearing in her eyes as a large dressed man landed the helicopter and stepped out, Fareeha was up in her mothers arms still when she spotted the man getting out of the helicopter, excitement filled the little girls voice. "Santa!" Ana put the young girl down and moved to grab the front door keys. She unlocked the door and Fareeha was out the door.

"Ho Ho Ho!" The man tried not to boom with his powerful voice, he smiled as he looked down at Fareeha in front of him. "Here you are! I'm glad I finally found you." The large Santa said as he knelt down. He still towered massively over the little girl as he put an arm around her. "You was the first name on my Nice list and I missed you out because I was on the other side of the world and I didn't know where to find you. So I went to a place called Watch Point. And a man was there called Gabriel and he told me where I could find you." The man said. "He leant me a chopper because my reindeer were tired from all there work. And here I am now." He explained to the little girl who was jumping on the balls of her feet with excitement as she clapped her hands. "Now let me grab your presents off the back of this chopper and bring them inside." He told the girl who was just as excited as ever, a dramatic change from this mornings emotions of being missed by Santa.

All Ana could do was watch with her heart filled with nothing but love for the man. Reinhardt was here, completely dressed as Santa, just so Fareeha wouldn't miss Christmas. "Ms Could you help me too?" He asked Ana and how could she say no. She moved over to the back of the chopper where the door was open and all set up in clear boxes was a completely cooked Christmas Turkey, another had ready to be cooked vegetables and potatoes. Everything and anything he could think of he had brought.

"I owe you.." Ana said extremely quiet but all the large man did was smile.

"You owe me nothing. It's my fault for missing out Fareeha." He explained knowing the little girl was watching with excitement.

The three got everything inside and Santa hugged Fareeha and said his goodbyes. She said all her thank you's a thousands times, before he hugged her and said goodbye. "Don't forget Mummy's presents are here too, make sure she gets them for me." He asked the young girl who of course nodded and promised St Nick.

Reinhardt moved outside, Ana grabbing his hand in the door way out of site from her daughter. "I owe you for this." The women said with love in her eyes.

Reinhardt smiled and said quietly. "There's no place I'd rather be, I'll move the helicopter, change and I'll be here for dinner if you'll have me?" The man said as he watched her.

"Of course, now and always. I'll see you in a few minutes…" the women said, watching him as he nodded and slipped away. He'd given up his time in. Germany with his sister and mother to be here with her and Fareeha and that meant everything to her, he did more for her daughter then her own father did. Maybe one day they could be together, maybe one day overwatch wouldn't frown on partners being together. But till that day they had to remain friends. But in each other hearts the other was, there love only grew with each and every day.

Reinhardt kept his word and returned half an hour later with more gifts from there friends at Watch Point, they sat together and watched Fareeha open her gifts, every so often finding one for her mother to open. The little girl had no idea what had happened. She had no idea that Reinhardt had come to the rescue and saved Christmas..


End file.
